Devil Slayer Damien
by DMC4Nero
Summary: Not really a Devil May Cry story. It has a few parallels though, such as Demon bosses and extremely skilled Demon hunters. Involves a boy named Damien, who seeks more excitement in his dull town...and gets it, and how the demon Raviel effects his life.
1. Same Old, Same Old

Devil

Slayer

Damien

Epilogue

Fiction has become truth…death has a form, a presence, a manifestation, a reality. It can now be seen, heard, felt and smelled by all…fear now had its ugly claws wrapped around humanities throat, and had no intention of letting go until it was satisfied choking the life out of it. Men, women and children lived their lives at the edge, knowing that their time could be up at any given point. No one could deny it, evil was real, and no one could hide forever. Many just tried to ignore or forget about it, knowing that it would eventually be their inevitable downfall. However, the cold, sad truth was that the world's hourglass had been tipped…and it was drawing near empty.

Demons were real; they plagued the cities, towns and streets all across the world killing the innocent for nothing but pure amusement and conquest. A few brave men and women would stand up and make a living killing the demons, they were called Devil Slayers. Many did not live to long though, they just couldn't compare to the might and skill of the higher up demons, it was all fun and games until a giant scorpion broke into your house and spliced you from head to toe. Nevertheless, they still did their best to prevent the overwhelming odds of an incoming human extinction.

One town, called Mylestone didn't have many demon problems at all, in fact, no real creditable evidence supported that there was a single demon residing in the small, rural town. That was all about to change, with the involvement of a local Mylestone High school student named Damien. He would play into important events that would forever connect him to the demonic legions of the dark realm, and to the purest of angels. His story begins on a somewhat usual day at school…

Scene 1:

Same Old, Same Old.

"Time for roll call", an old teacher said in front of a mostly absent class. The few rows of seats that were in the room were dotted with studentless desks and chairs. The teacher spoke slow and depressingly, making her voice a verbal sleeping pill for herself and the 12, maybe 13 kids in the dull, pitiful excuse of a classroom. She wasn't the most thrilled teacher; actually, she hated her job. She liked children and all, but at her age, you only care so much and then none at all. At her call, when she said a student's name, he or she would grudgingly raise their hand to confirm their identity.

Trent, Oliver, Brittney, Billy… the names just came and gone, until she got too the last two of the 13 students.

"Jennifer?" The monotoius teacher hummed. A girl with black, finger-wave hair shot her hand up in the air quickly and chirped, "Present Mrs. Everson!"

Many of the kids giggled and chucked to themselves, everyone knew that Jennifer was a constant over-achiever. Jennifer paid no attention to the squabbling and opened her small, rose-colored book and began to systematically read to herself, as usual.

"Who am I missing?" Mrs. Everson began, "Oh, Damien?"

Everyone turned to look at the kid in the seat parallel to Jennifer. Its occupant was a boy with a lean physique, long fringed jet-black hair, a black lightweight trench coat with pants to match, a bright green t-shirt and black dress shoes. Quite the interesting type, it looked as if he would fit in well with a funeral crowd. He had his eyes closed and feet propped up on the desk like an oversized footstool and CD player headphones in his ears. Mrs. Everson just stood there with a scornful look on her face and tapping her high heels on the floor tiles, which was the only noise emitting in the room, the silence was utterly eerie. Jennifer looked nervously over at him and lightly tapped his shoulder, thinking that maybe he was asleep. Then see noticed that he grinned when she tapped him and that the CD player on his lap wasn't even on. He was just merely ignoring the teacher to piss her off, which he liked to do ever so much.

Jennifer rolled her eyes in disgust and opened her book again to resume reading, she didn't want to get involved between the numerous crossfires between Mrs. Everson and Damien, he just wasn't worth the effort it in her book. Damien opened his abnormally bright green eyes and smiled deviously at Mrs. Everson.

"Oh, you mean me?" He said as he put the CD player away, stood up, brushed off his coat and cleared his throat. "Present Mrs. Everson!" he repeated in the same tone as Jennifer, trying to mimic her voice with a little sarcasm added. Laughter broke out in the nearly empty room as Damien bowed to his class mockingly and resumed his previous position, minus the headphones.

Mrs. Everson soon settled down the class and left the room, as she usually did. She would sit in the teacher's lounge for the whole day with most of the other teachers and watch the news while drinking cup upon cup of coffee like there was no tomorrow. Everyone moved their desks together in groups with their friends and the chatting began, almost on usual schedule, save for Damien, he just leaned back on his chair with his "footstool" desk. After a little while, he leisurely opened one eye and noticed that Jennifer was still next to him.

"Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend? Am I really that good looking? I could get you a picture if you want."

"Hardly!" she retorted, "Even though its none of your business, Robert isn't here today. He has football practice." Not once did she look at him, she had already but her book away, she was just staring down at her desk.

Damien was quick to notice, "Something on your mind kido? Did I strike a bad chord with you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, just a little bored I guess, that's all."

Damien shrugged "Whatever…At least I don't have to see you two sucking each others face."

A younger, shorter boy with brown, faux-hawk hair who was sitting in front of Damien placed his hand behind his back, giving Damien a high-five hand jester. Damien smiled and slapped him a high-five as the kid turned his chair around to seen them both eye to eye. He had bronze colored eyes and a few small cuts on his otherwise clean face.

"Good one Damien! I was waiting for that one!" The boy said in delight.

"You know me Christopher, just got to make the timing right!"

Jennifer sighed angrily, "I cannot believe you two! You guys are horrible!"

Damien and Christopher laughed at Jennifer's distain, they were all friends, but they ragged on each other whenever they got the chance. Jennifer looked away from the two and crossed her arms tightly; they made her mad this time.

"Aww come on Jenna, were just picking on your boyfriend a bit, no harm done." Damien said.

"Yeah, lighten up" Christopher followed up quickly.

Jennifer turned violently towards them and uncrossed her arms. Her lip and face tightened up instead. Obviously, they angered her, "I told you repeatedly to stop heckling Robert! He has never done anything to you guys, so why do you treat him like this?!"

Damien looked over at Christopher questionly "Why do we make fun of his relationship with Jenna?"

Christopher stretched his neck, "Well, he fricken beats the hell out of me whenever he sees me. That's my reason, and it's good enough for me!"

Damien mockingly nodded his head, "Yeah, I like Chris's reason. Even though he hasn't done anything to me, I rag on him because…well, I can!" Damien grinned and leaned his head on his desk, he was sitting upright now.

Jennifer shook her head in disbelief, she never once believed Christopher's sayings about Robert beating him up, even though he got some kind of new scar or bruise everyday, and his locker was right next to Robert's. Damien on the other hand, had seen the torment Robert dished to Christopher, slamming him against the lockers, slamming his fingers in the locker doors, which wasn't the least bit fun and just the usual punches, kicks, the whole nine yards. Damien felt a little bad for Chris, but didn't want to get Jenna upset with Robert, even though he wound not hesitate to beat his guts out of him. Jenna never had a lasting relationship, and this was the longest so far, and Damien was not going to be the one to hurt his friend.

The three of them exchanged stories and did whatever they could to make the day pass quicker. They had an agonizing 6 hours left in the most drab, depressing and literally hollow place on earth. Else where, in a more deluded, sinister and hellish realm, a plot was beginning its premature phase by a terrible foe… a fledging demonic lord was raising an army.

"Now my brethren…time is drawing to its dawn, the time to assemble is near…"A dragonic voice bellowed from a black void surrounded by nothing but darkness. Three figures stood on a raised, clear platform which complete blackness could be seen from underneath, no ground was within sight, miles and miles of…nothing. One of the figures approached the black ghost-like cloud. It was adorn with red, medievalish armor and wore a vented, horned helmet to cover its face. It stood about seven; maybe eight feet high with an equally red, long wavy sword was attached to its left side. The demonic knight bowed on one knee and slowly raised its head.

"It is done; the traitor has been banished, as you have commanded my lord." His voice seemed to echo, as if his armor was infinitely expanding. "Also, my legions are ready at you wish." He added.

"Good Berith, time is critical. My energy… will take a long time to manifest into the human world; I'll need you to command…Thamuz…and…Mastema to distract any…interference." The orb bellowed again.

The two other figures approached out of the darkness, one resembled a giant scorpion with four, large raptor-like yellow eyes. The other was apparently a samurai, within the same height as Berith, a black bladed katana imbedded with hundreds of small cuts lined around the sides of the blade nestled to his belt scabbard.

The scorpion was the first to speak and didn't seem to happy, "So, we are t-t-t-the lackeys in t-t-t-this matter? Why does b–b-Berith get the special treatment? We are just d-d-d-demoted to mere pawns then?"

Berith quickly turned to the immense scorpion, "If I wanted your opinion Thamuz, I would have asked! I would also rather you not speak, your stutter is painfully annoying."

Thamuz edged closer to the red knight and bleared his massive claws and lowered his barbed tail in a hostile manner. "C-C-C-Careful Berith…remember who is your s-s-s-superior. If I remember correctly, t-t-t-the only reason you are leading, is because you are b-b-b-blood related to his lordship." Thamuz seemed to hiss his response, to limit his stutter, but nothing really helped.

"Say that again you inadequate crab!" Berith shouted and make an aggressive approach towards Thamuz.

"Stop…both of you!" The lordly black orb shot out. "There is no time for bickering. The reason…for Berith's command…is that both you and Mastema…have already proven your worth. It is now…his turn."

"F-F-F-Fine, Mastema lets go. We s-s-s-still have to prepare our legions. We will be ready in one hour; hopefully everyone else will be r-r-r-ready by then."

"Hmph, yes lord Thamuz." The samurai hastily spat out as he followed the oversized scorpion into the darkness, off the raised, glasslike platform.

After they left, the dark blob dissolved and melded into the surrounding darkness and left Berith alone, a bright red light in the overwhelming eclipse. Berith though to himself, even though he'd seen combat for over 300 years, that was actually not very long in service and yet, he was already commanding those who have been around for over 2000 years. Had his lordship given him this rank for being an adept soldier, or because of him being his adopted son? His lordship had another adopted son, but why wasn't he commanding the main army? And who was he anyway? He had never even met him. Berith tried not to think about it and disappeared into blackness. His lordship was right; he had to draw attention from the human military in order for his lordship to achieve his true form… the form of a god.


	2. The Game, has Begun

Scene 2:

The Game, has begun

The school bell tolled its all-to-well know song, the end theme of a academic days' closing. Kids rushed in frenzies out of the slightly old, run-down building they called school. A lot of them did not wander too far because were anxious to see the football game. The semi-finals were tonight, the Mylestone Tigers were so far undefeated, and all the students hoped it would stay that way in the end. Damien didn't care for sports, never saw enjoyment in it, but Jennifer did. Her boyfriend, Robert McCurry was the quarterback for the Tigers and she attended every game to cheer and support him. The Tigers were against the Fallen Hills Indigos, another undefeated team. Fallen Hills was fairly close to Mylestone, in fact, Damien was born in Fallen Hills, but his dad and he moved to Mylestone when his brother and mother died…

"So, what is everyone doing tonight?" Damien asked Christopher and Jennifer, knowing what they were going to say anyway. The three of them were standing around the stairs to the main entrance leading into the schoolyard; the football field was located in the yard.

"I'm watching the game, Robert told me it starts in about a hour. I can't wait! I hope they win and advance to the finals!" Jennifer had building anticipation in her voice. Damien and Christopher could tell she was tensed about it.

"Surprise, surprise…" Damien added. "And what about you Chris?"

"Don't know, I'll probably just go to the game even though I'm not thrilled about it. Nothing else ever happens in this small town."

Chris thought to himself for a moment, thinking of something, anything else then going to see the game. Personally, he didn't want to see Robert, if he did, Chris would probably come home with a black eye.

"What about you Damien? What plans do you have?"

Damien leaned on the stairs railing behind him. "My dad is going to show me some antique swords he found on his travels. He said that he would give me one."

"That's interesting." Jennifer quirked. "Not many people have old swords anymore, just the new cheap replicas they mass produce now."

Chris's face brightened, he was a huge fan of bladed weapons, new and old. He was the guy who knew everything about fiction swords in stories and videogames.

"Sweet! When you get it, can I see it? Please?" Christopher begged and persisted, like a toddler.

"Sure, why not. I'm going to pick it up now; I'll bring it to the game and show you guys at halftime."

Everyone nodded and parted their separate ways. Damien went to pick up his new blade, Jennifer walked towards the football field to see Robert and Christopher disappeared into his house, reading and waiting for the game to start, and it see Damien's sword. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet…

A small, grey orb darted and dashed wildly in the woods right out side of Mylestone, the aptly named Mylestone Woods. It seemed flustered, as if scared or angry, or possibly both in this case. Even though it was ghost-like, it could not fade through trees like a phantom or ghost. It moved around conversely, as if it was lost, or not familiar to the area, it certainly didn't look like it was from here. The ghost eventually came to a strange figure, a otherwise beautifully dark blue colored wolf, if it was not for the large fangs and pupil-less white eyes. The wolf approached the ghost, unafraid and valiantly glaring its fangs hostilely.

"So, you still live." The blue wolf began, "I will make sure that your breaths stop here." The wolf edged closer to the ghost, and seemed ready to pounce until a gunshot was heard, someone was hunting a animal nearby. The wolf though someone was mistakenly shooting at him, and vanished into the air, without a trace. The ghost seized its chance and quickly took off into the woods. Hoping that the creature would not follow.

The ghost came across a small civilization outside of the woods, and noticed houses and cars dotting the landscape. The ghost felt weak, if it didn't bond with someone soon, it would die. It noticed a young boy walking down a sidewalk and watched him, and staying out of his sight. He had a black trench coat, black hair, and a green shirt on. His eyes were also equally green as well. The ghost followed him until he got to a house that the boy entered. The 3-story house was rather nice looking and quite habitable, but very old by the style of windows and sidings, and was painted white, as were most houses.

The ghost entered through a open window on the uppermost floor and realized it was a dusty, heavily filled attic. Swords, knives, blades of many different shapes and sizes lined the walls and filled the boxes, which pilled high, almost touching the ceiling in some places. The Ghost felt weary, and needed to rest. He noticed that a sword, which closely resembled his, was lying in some tapestry all by itself on a table near the window he came in. The sword was a O-Katana with two parallel blades, side by side, and was showing signs of long-term abuse and neglect. The ghost decided to rest inside the sword and regain his strength were no one could see him. He then melded into the sword as two blurry figures entered through the small trapdoor-like attic entrance. He felt too tired to care and fell asleep.

"Glad you showed up Damien!" a hardy old voice said. "It's been almost a year since you last stopped by!" A old man with a graying beard and small, beady green eyes said as he opened the door to the attic, dust falling to the floor in the process.

"Well dad, I don't get much time to myself anymore." Damien said to his dad. He knew that he lied to his father, to be truthful he just didn't care too much for his family; he was more concerned with his friends. "So, what did you want me to come over here for again?"

His father walked into the attic, and after awhile, he came back down with a long object rapped in old parchment. It vaguely resembled a sword, but the old paper made it testy to guess.

"Here, this was once mine, and now it's yours." He handed Damien the paper tube and closed the door. "Don't open it yet, wait until you get home, I want it to still be a surprise."

"Thanks dad, I will!" Damien said faking his surprise, for he already knew what it was. His dad accidentally told him what it was over the phone a week ago, he must have forgotten since then. After about 30 or so minutes of "memory-lane" speeches, Damien left his dad's house, tube of paper in hand. He would wait until he got to the game to open it, he would keep that promise at least…

The football field was anything but empty, other than Jennifer and Robert making out in the stands, the Tigers were there practicing at the last minute and some of the early-bird sports junkies sat in the front row bleacher seats, waiting for the pinnacle of their lives, a game. Damien showed up at the front of the bleachers and looked for Chris and Jennifer, packaged sword in his left hand (Since he was left handed). He saw Jennifer and Robert going at it and smiled, _Oh goodie_ he thought. He jumped onto the first row, which was about ten feet up, without a running start. Some people looked at him wide-eyed and stared. Damien looked at them and shrugged.

"I ate my wheaties this morning." Personally, he wondered why he could do things like that, which most people couldn't do that easily, but he just shook the thought and trudged up the mind-numbing bleachers, which consisted of about ten rows. Jennifer saw Damien coming and pulled away from Robert's face, she didn't like kissing people with others around.

"What the hell…" Robert began and then saw who Jennifer was looking at. "Oh, its him…"

Damien mocking grinned and said with noticeable sarcasm, "I'm sorry, who a better time be good? I could always wait for you two in the bathroom instead."

"That won't be necessary; I need to go anyway Robert, bye." Jennifer got off the bleacher seat, fixed her hair and walked past Damien and Robert down to the restrooms.

Damien turned around, but was forced to meet eye to eye with Robert, as he spun Damien around by his shoulder. "Don't try it." Robert said, his short blonde hair in a mess and brown eyes glaring."

Damien was up for a tussle, "I don't understand, don't try what?" Damien had to try hard to keep a strait face, and it was showing.

That didn't help. "I know what your trying to pull you pansy, you like her don't you? You want to take Jenna away from me so you can have her."

Damien couldn't help it anymore and laughed in front of his face. "Please, if I wanted her, don't you think that I would have her by now? I just like making you look bad, that's all! And its quite easy too!"

Robert's large jaw clenched tightly, now he'd done it. He attempted to grab Damien by the collar of his gothic coat, but got nothing but air. Damien avoided his grasp perfectly, and kneed him in the stomach, leaving Robert gasping for breath and coughing up a few drops of blood on the floor of the light steel colored bleacher. Damien said nothing, but walked down the bleachers with his packaged sword still in hand; trying to avoid any more conflicts until after the game. He stood waiting at the restroom doors for Jenna and Chris. He looked over and noticed that Robert was now with the rest of the team practicing, still holding his stomach here and there. Damien laughed again to himself as he waited and leaned on the wall.

"Whats with girls and bathrooms." Damien said aloud to no one in particular while examining the wrapped up sword. "They could make it a sport with the time it takes them."

Almost immediately after he said that, Jennifer came out of the bathroom with makeup and eyelash on. Damien looked at her and almost busted out in laughter.

"Who is the hell wares makeup for a football game?! That's funny!"

Jennifer ignored his comment and gingerly asked, "How do I look Damien?"

Damien wasn't the one for giving out compliments, but deep down inside he though she looked very beautiful, even without the makeup and eye shadow. _I guess I'll give out a compliment for once._

"You look nice Jenna, but you didn't hear that from me."

Jennifer seemed surprised, "I think that's the first time you said something nice about…anyone! I must be good-looking then!"

"Don't push it" Damien scowled and remembered about the sword.

"Have you seen Chris around? I got the sword to show you guys."

Jenna looked at the large, cylinderish shaped package in Damien's hand. "Oh, I didn't even notice it, but no I haven't seen him around, I think he must still be at…"

Jennifer's sentence was disrupted by the shouting of a kid running in the distance. It was Christopher. As he ran up to Jenna and Damien, he was rasping and breathing heavily, he must of ran a long distance to reach them. After waiting a minute, he regained his breath and out came a stream of words.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to run some errands for my grandma; she can't leave her home because of her condition. So, she sends me out shopping for her groceries!" Chris said in a mouthful.

"Whatever, hey look, I got the sword I told you I would get" Damien showed him the parcel in his hand.

Chris seemed to calm down at the sight of the sword-shaped paper container. "Are you serious?! Then open, I what to see it!"

"Me too!" Jennifer added.

Damien smiled, proud that he had something that interested his friends. He never had a item of this much distinctiveness and rarity. "Ok, time for the grand opening!" He ripped off the paper in a single swipe, revealing a slightly dusty paralleled, doubled bladed sword.

"Whoa…it's a special kind of O-katana! A Japanese origin-made sword!" Christopher yelled. Damien already knew what type of sword it was, but he let Chris lavish in the moment.

The parallel blades connected at the cross-guard on the base, which had small-engraved lettering that said, "Divinity is hidden, Power is absolute." It also had a weathered purple ribbon tied to the cross-guard. The grip was colored grey, which was easy to tell even though the apparent ageing.

"Its long even for a O-katana, I never seen one like this before. I am not familiar with any artists that create their swords like this. This could be a one-of-a-kind!" Christopher said with great enthusiasm, he began to look like he was going to have a heart attack.

Jennifer looked it over several times. "Whatca going to call it?" she said finally as she pulled herself away from the still sharp blade, even if it was old, it was still outrageously sharp.

"Well, my dad said that someone told him it was called "Grimsilver", I like it, so I'll leave it just like that." Damien said as he brought the Grimsilver close to his face to see himself in the blade's mirror-like reflections.

Both of them nodded, they seemed to like the name too. Then the audio on the stadium kicked in. A voice called out in a somewhat static-filled tone. "THE GAME WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES! EVERYONE PLEASE PROCEDE TO YOUR SEATS! KICKOFF BEGINS SHORTLY!

"That's my queue!" Jennifer said hastily. "I got to get back to my seat; I'll see you guys after the game maybe!" And with that, she ran off into the bleachers, along with about a hundred or so people. Most of the residents of Mylestone anyway. Christopher's face seemed worried, as if he just remembered something bad.

"Sorry dude, I forgot my Grandma needs me to help her around the house. If I don't show, she'll tell my parents and I'll be grounded for sure. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, do whatca gotta do. Don't let me condemn you." Damien said as his friend then turned and ran towards the exit. After no one was around the restrooms, he looked down at his sword and thought out loud.

"Grimsilver huh…"


	3. Grimsilver's Bite

Scene 3:

Grimsilver's Bite

After the few first minutes of the game, Damien was already bored to death, lightly tapping his newly brandished O-katana, Grimsilver on the heel of his shoe. Damien somehow found his way into an empty seat in the uppermost corner of the stands. A lot of the seats around him where empty too, no one really wanted to set next to a teenager with a sword in hand, and a bored complexion on his face. The score was 21 to 6, Tigers winning. Jennifer was probably overflowing with happiness and excitement, she always was when their team is winning. Damien noticed that a good-looking girl was in the stands directly opposite from him across the field. She looked to be about his age with shoulder length strait dark blue hair. She also had some seriously gothic looking garments just like his. She had a black leather trench coat and black fingerless gloves. _I need a pair of those _he thought to himself as he noticed her gloves. She had what looked like a knife inside her coat, but she was too far away to tell for sure.

Damien didn't notice it at first, but after a while he realized she was looking at him as well. Damien was surprised that she could see him from this distance, but then again, he could see her from that far away. Damien blinked, and when he looked again, see was gone, just a empty seat in the distance with people filled in all around it, cheering and shouting for their favorite team. _How did she move so fast? I only looked away for a second?_ He thought about her for a while, wondering if he'd get a chance to talk with her. Then a series of loud hoots and cheers were rung out in the stands. Apparently the Tigers scored another touchdown sending them farther in the lead then they previously were.

"Man, this is boring, I'm getting out of here."

Damien jumped off the highest bleacher and landed on both feet without so much as a scratch. This time, no one was watching though. Damien began walking away from the stadium (If you could call it that!) and headed towards the woods. He enjoyed walking aimlessly in the Mylestone woods, it was something that was never the same, and never would be. His dragging sword's tip skidded across the ground making a small line in his wake. _I really need a scabbard or something for this thing, _echoed in his mind the whole time. Damien stood still for a moment, something wasn't quite right, there was no sound out here. Sure, the echoes from the stadium could still be heard, but no sound came from within the woods.

After walking for maybe 10 minutes or so, it began to feel as if someone was following him, or something. As he turned around to head back, a dark blue wolf with pupil-less white eyes stared him down, it must have been following him since he entered the woods. Somehow, Damien was not the least bit scared in the presence of the hellish hound.

"Aww, what a cute puppy dog" Damien cooed at the wolf. Not even putting his hand on Grimsilver as he walked up to it.

The wolf growled, "One more step, and its curtains human!" Its ability to speak didn't surprise Damien either.

"A talking wolf? Man I must be tripping. So what is your name anyway little fella?" Damien said sweetly to the terrifying demon, not caring if it got angry or not.

The wolf straitened its back and sat like a professional purebred dog in a contest would, very formal. "My name is Amon, I am after the sleeping demon in your sword, and if I must kill you to get…so be it."

"Ha! Well you can try!" Damien lifted the Grimsilver at eye level with Amon. "Come on doggy. Lets play!"

Amon howled and ran towards Damien will extreme speed. The wind seemed to part away from him, giving no resistance. Amon pounced, but nothing was there where Damien was standing a few seconds ago. The hellish wolf didn't have to look, he knew the he was behind him.

"Impressive, I have never seen a human move with such speed. It's a shame that I still have to kill you."

Damien mockingly shrugged and seemed to enjoy tormenting Amon. Amon didn't fully understand how out-matched he really was. The two began to circle each other, Damien now had Grimsilver resting at his side, somewhat prepared to strike. Amon flared it teeth and made the first move. He performed a jumping dash towards Damien, thinking that he would roll out of the way, leaving him open for a quick turnaround counter-attack. However, he found out that wasn't going to work, Damien was faster and turned the attack against him. In midair, Amon felt a painful slash across his open stomach and fell to the ground, bleeding profoundly. _That boy must have jumped into the air at the same time I did, but how?_ Amon could barely standup, his blood colored the autumn leaves a cascaded red. Damien leisurely walked up too the disgraced demon, knowing now it posed no threat anymore.

"Whats a demon doing in a town like this?" Damien said in a more serious tone.

Amon barked up some blood and struggled to more, but all to no avail, he knew he was going to die of blood loss anyway. "A…ceremony" he managed to utter.

"A ceremony…of what? Your not helping me much here Rover."

"A…coming…of my…master." The once proud wolf said with his fading voice.

Damien didn't care for the demon's words and began to walk away from it, before realizing something. He suddenly ran towards Amon and impaled its skull through Grimsilver's sharp, merciless blades. His skull offered little resistance, shattered, and split almost on contact.

"I never leave behind a wounded animal, even one like you."

Damien shook the blood from his sword as he wondered out of the woods, then he noticed something about the sword. It didn't look old anymore, it looked refurnished and refined. The colors were brighter and more lustrous, and the ribbon wasn't weathered anymore, it appeared to be brand new.

"Thanks, Amon. You did provide me a service after all, and a little exercise."

By the time he got back to the stadium, the game was over. The Tigers won, 27 to 13 and most of the fans were now heading out, and some stayed and shook hands with the players and got their autographs. Damien placed his sword behind his neck and rested in on his shoulders, he was tired of carrying it all evening. He looked around briefly and saw Jenna get into Roberts car and drove off. _I know what he's getting _Damien smirked and noticed the blue haired girl with the black leather trench coat standing at the exit gate, looking as if she was waiting for someone. Damien trotted over to introduce himself, he was kind of interested in her.

"Hey, I saw you during the game, that's the first time saw you around Mylestone before. You new?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, I new. This may sound crazy, but did you happen to see any demons around here?"

Damien grinned, "As a matter of fact, I just killed one who called himself Amon. He didn't but up much of a fight to be honest."

The girl placed her hand on her chin, "So, its true that demon appearances are increasing around here."

Damien stared at her blue hair for an awkward amount of time before saying anything. "Before you showed up, I was the most unique looking kid here, looks like I have some competition now."

The girl almost blushed, "Standing out gives me a sense of abnormally, doesn't for you too?"

Damien nodded, he did feel like that, but never could find the words for it. He felt kind of stupid for saying that he killed a demon out in the woods though. Did she really believe him? Or was she just playing him?

"I think I can trust you, my name is Nevan, whats yours?" she reached her hand out, offering a handshake.

"Damien. Nice to meet you Nevan." Damien said as he excepted her handshake. "So, you believe me when I said I killed a demon? Or do you think I'm just stupid?"

Nevan's face showed signs of seriousness, "Yes I believe you, Amon only says his name to those he fights, so you would have to be telling the truth, and you have a demon slaying weapon around your shoulders too add to that."

That's right, he had nearly forgotten about his sword, it was a little too fancy to be a regular man's sword. His dad must have got it from an actual devil slayer back in his traveling days. Damien really liked his girl, her solid deep sapphire blue hair accompanied with her teal colored eyes. Maybe he should ask her out, the sun had not set quite yet.

"So, what to go out for a soda or something" He said nervously, not knowing what he'd expect to hear from her.

Her face brightened, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If that's how you see it…then yes."

" Then yes." She said without hesitation, "We could get to know each other better. May I recommend the place?"

Damien was surprised with the sudden answer, "Sure, lady's choice."

"My buddies own an out-of-the-way club for members only, I'll make them let you in. I think you'll like It.!" She wrote the address on a post-it note type paper and handed it to him. "Don't be late!" with that, she was gone, walking away in the distance.

"That was fast." Damien smirked "Almost as fast as me."

He looked down at the paper and read:

Slayer's Hold

3393 Thorn Avenue

9:30 – SHARP!

Love, Nevan

"Love Nevan?" Damien said curiously to himself. Had he made that big of an impression on her that quickly? Anyway, he felt better about himself and looked at his old, digital watch on his right hand wrist. It read 8:45 in large, solid black digits. He would make it on time perfectly to that address if he left now. He gathered himself up and headed out the exit. He had a date with a woman of his caliber.

_Is he the one? The one I was told about? _The ghost thought to itself. He saw the boy named "Damien" slay Amon, one of the demon world informants with little effort. Amon may have been low on the grading scale, but for a human he should have proven somewhat challenging. Before he was banished, he remembered the demons taking of a "otherworldly presence" in the human town. _Damien, I think I heard that name before, but if that's the case, it must have been ages ago._ The ghost tired hard to remember the place he heard that name…but it wasn't coming to him. _I wonder if he would allow a bond with me. He seems to be a very able-bodied demon hunter. Together we could destroy the Grand Grimoire; I couldn't do it alone, not like this. _He was still too weak to show himself, so he just watched what Damien did, and tried to remember why he knew his name…

Damien made a pit stop on the way to the meeting place with Nevan, his apartment. On the far edge of the town, in the almost poor section, lay an apartment complex. It was rickety, falling apart slowly, and paint chipping almost as fast as rain falls. Along the back, was a wooden, rotting set of stairs that led to the upper levels of the building, Damien's room was on the top. The stairs creaked and bent under his black shoes, the splintering wood beginning to fail a little more with every step. The only positive aspect of the place was the price, it was almost free, and Damien was always short on cash for something better. He got to the door and opened it, the creaked worse then the stairs. The inside of the building actually looked rather nice, it almost looked like a normal middle-waged family's house, save for the space. The "house" consisted of only three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen, a hand-me-down kitchen. In the kitchen area, was a small table with only one object occupying it, a handgun.

Not just any handgun, Damien forged and designed this one over the course of his lifetime. It had the basic frame of a Desert Eagle, but a longer barrel and frame to accommodate it. The gun was also painted jet black, like his hair and featured two silver lines across the sides, one for each side. Despite the size, the handgun was rather light, being made from specialized parts not used for standardized firearms. Written on the left hand side of the grip, was the name _Bloodlust_ in a fancy cursive font. Damien approached the weapon and lightly picked it up, _Hate to fight another Amon character_. Damien didn't want to be unprepared in case another demon showed up, which he didn't figure was going to happen…at first. He noticed shadows moving outside his door, roughly dog or animalistic like. Damien wasn't worried, just a little confused,

"I thought I already killed you, you still want more?"

The thin, weak wall leading outside seemingly fell through itself and crumbled away. Behind it were four skeletal wolfs, with what looked like their organs and muscles still intact within the bones. Their eyes were glowing white, brighter then Amon's, but these ones didn't give off that power-feeling. _They must be his grunts._ Damien said in his head and pulled his gun out slowly, and aimed at the closest wolf's head.

"Time to dance…"

Damien pulled the trigger and the weapon instinctively released a soaring lead projectile, which smashed against the closest wolf's face, shattering the skull and bullet. The skeleton body harmlessly fell, now lifeless. The second wolf didn't react so calmly, it jumped over its dead comrade as did the third one. Damien ran up to the airborne wolf and jumped, landing his knee into its neck, stunning it. It fell to the ground and made a bizarre coughing, even thought it looked as if it didn't have a throat. Damien couldn't care about that now; another hellhound was still after him. Damien pulled the sword from his back and with a stiff bladed uppercut; the insides of the one demon were now on the outside. The previously stunned wolf regained its awareness and tackled Damien from behind, sending both of them out the large hole in the wall, and down to the ground below. The hellhound still in the apartment didn't waste anytime taking advantage of the situation, and leaped out the "window" to help its partner finish the job. Before crashing into the ground, Damien spun himself in the air so that he landed on his feet. He quickly pulled out Bloodlust and fired two times before landing, aiming at the already grounded wolf. The bullets sliced the ankles of the ready-to-attack hellhound, causing it to wince and howl in pain giving him opportunity to ready the Grimsilver again for a quick counter-attack. The wolf's cries of pain stopped short as cold, unforgiving steel pierced through its mouth and out the back of its head. The skull it had for a head crumbled away, as if the life force resigning in it just vanished, leaving nothing to hold it together.

Damien withdrew his sword and looked over towards the last hellhound. It snarled and raved at him, but did not move. Something else was close…maybe too close.


End file.
